Keeping track of resources is part of home management as well as business management. Some examples of personal resources are food, household items for cleaning and personal grooming, and tools. People keep shopping lists to assist with identifying food or other resources to replenish on a next shopping trip. In another example, a person may try to remember what tools he or she has for assembling a product he or she is considering purchasing. An important part of resource management is being able to identify quickly what one has, where a resource item is located, and what resources are right for a task.